A Werewolf's Tale
by Doritopaw101
Summary: This is the story about a she-wolf named Heather and how her life flashed before her eyes,At a mating gathering she meets her mate but he is known for being one of the most violent and bloodthirsty werewolves alive. How will she deal with it all? (WARNING) This contains mating,cures words and sexual context, also this category was the only one I could use sorry #NOT REAL TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1: Allegiances and Prolouge

_**Pack of Stormy Clouds**_

Alpha male: Striker- pure black male with green eyes Luna/Alpha female: Firefly- brown and white she-wolf with blue eyes(Mother to Jessica)

Beta: Ash- dark gray she-wolf with yellow eyes

Gammas/Elders- Silk- gray she-wolf with dull blue eyes {Retired early due to eye injury}(Mother to Heather), Tank- brown and black male with amber eyes

Deltas: Jude- brown and black male with green eyes, Gar- light gray and brown male with brown eyes, Javier- brown male red eyes, Hyde- dark brown male with amber eyes, Dominic- gray-black male with blue eyes

Healer: Aster- gray and white she-wolf

Other pack members: Paige- brown and white she-wolf with green eyes(Mother to Brutus), Mack- light brown male with amber eyes, Helen- white and brown she-wolf with copper colored eyes

Pups: Jessica- brown and black she-wolf, Brutus- gray male, Heather- charcoal-gray she-wolf

Omegas: Ray- dark gray male with white patches and blue eyes,Heather- charcoal-gray she-wolf

* * *

Silk laid on her back she grinned her teeth in pain, she had gone into labor during sunset and the pup still wasn't out yet. Aster gave the birthing wolf more water that she had in a large lily pad, "Your doing great silk" Aster said trying to calm the stressed gray wolf. A few minutes later a little gray she-pup was born and was suckling at her mother's breasts Silk on the other hand looked at her daughter for what the she could see the tiny pup was beautiful "She's perfect", Aster looked over the tiny pup "She looks as healthy as can be" Silk smiled she licked her daughter's head "But Silk if I may ask who is the father" Aster whispered into her oldest friends ear Silk looked down "Ray" was all she could say Aster was shocked then sighed " I pray for this pup's future Silk" Silk knew what her friend meant her daughter was most likely to inherit her father's rank of omega "I will always love Ray and I will always love Heather" Silk stated "Heather nice name for this poor pup" Aster said as held the pup in her arms so Silk could rest from the hard and exhausting birth, the healer rested the pup next to her mother then left the den to inform Striker of the delivery.


	2. Chapter 2: Mating Gathering

It had been 13 days since Heather's birth and she still hadn't opened her eyes members of the pack said it was a bad sign and some said it was normal for a newborn pup Silk said Heather was fine. Silk didn't let anyone other then Aster or Ray see Heather. Ray would visit as much as he could but with him being the pack punching bag it was hard for him to get a moment to himself.

A pure black wolf walked into the den "Hello Silk" his voice was sharp Silk laid Heather in her nest "What do you want Strike" she said her eyes narrowed "Well I just wanted to see the newest member of the pack" he walked closer to Silk and more importantly Heather, Silk knew better she may have bad vision but she wasn't a fool " Stay away from her" she growled Strike slapped the female and picked up the whimpering pup "Our pack has no room for a pup who can't even open her own eyes with your genes she is probably blind" he snarled _" He wants me to open my eyes fine I'll open my eyes'_ Heather thought as she slowly opened her eyes then bit at the large alpha's paw she saw Strike for the first time he was tall and pure darkness. Strike looked at Heather in the eye his green orbs met her blue ones, he dropped the pup on the ground then turned to Silk "You my den 5 mins bitch" he snapped as he stalking off, Silk groomed Heather "My brave little pup" she said with joy "Mama me hungry" Heather whined Silk chuckled she let Heather suckle. Heather was then left alone in the den while her mother had to face with strike. Aster kept the young pup company until a yowl was heard

"All wolves gather"

Aster and Heather padded out of the den then Heather saw her mother covered in wounds and blood. Strike and his mate Firefly looked at the pack,

" As you all may know this worthless whore of a she-wolf took a omega as a mate and gave our pack a pup who is as weak as her parents" Strike said as he gazed at Heather then turned his green gaze to silk

" Because of this Silk will be the pack's 'toy'" Firefly said, the meeting was over Silk out of fear ran to aster and Heather " what did he mean by toy mama?" Heather asked in confusion Silk linked her daughter on the head " don't worry my dear" she said while aster had a look of worry on her face.

* * *

Heather's pov,It had been 18 years since that the day and when I was old enough to understand it made me pity my dear mother since I was 5 years old my mother had been raped by every male in the pack and with my dad's rank he couldn't defend her and I was forced into the rank of omega like he was.

I woke with a start, I looked at my tried mother her body was sore and broken down from all the mating she had been through all these years it made feel like I was going to cry." Don't feel pity for me my daughter" My mother said making me jump " mom your awake" I said edging closer to her so I could groom her fur, " I have been awake for most of the night dear you get used to it but need to get you ready" My mother said licking my ear " ready for what again" I said in confusion

" the mating gathering tonight, you must look your best if you want to find the perfect mate" My mother said with a smile " oh right that" I said looking at the floor as my mother brushed my fur with a pinecone, it's not that I didn't want a mate I was afraid of the outcome what if he doesn't like that I am an omega or what if he is abusive my thoughts were broken when I turned to see Aster padded her eay into the den her fur shinning and her eyes showed joy " for the most part the mating gathering is to have fun and start your own life" she said, Aster was a few years older then me but she was awesome to hang out with she and my mom had been good friends from when aster was only a pre-teen pup she was like a older sister and a friend to me. " You will find a mate this year Aster" my mother said Aster stamped her paw " I hope so I may be a healer but still I should get a chance at happiness at some point" I smiled at her " you will find a mate we all do eventually" Aster smiled " true that any way you will be a good place to find a mate since it is your first time" " Yeah" I agreed". A howl broke our talk

" All mateless wolves gather forward for the mating gathering" Strike called with his mate and daughter at his side

 _"Well got nothing else to lose,here goes nothing"_ I thought nervously as I followed the other mateless wolves


	3. Chapter 3: Aster's mate

Aster's P.O.V I walked along side Heather as we met up with the rest of the unmated wolves of our pack, There was wolves of normal rank and wolves of delta rank. I saw Thor (Ash and Gar's son), Jessica (Firefly and Striker's daughter), Brutus (Paige and Jude's son) _Asshole jerk he thinks he can boss everyone around just because his father is a delta someone needs to turn down his ego before I whip his ass_

Then I looked at the more younger wolves who were more Heather's age. The first one I saw was Dominic jr, Dominic Sr died from a battle with blood-cough so his mate Helen decided to name her son after her mate to honer him, then there was Victoria (Paige and Javier's daughter) Paige said she wanted more puppies well she got her wish and she was expexting her third litter but this time it was with Mack _what a_ _slut no slut would be a understatement more like whore. _I kept close to Heather for the most part I thankfully got her into tribe clothes, Normally our pack would not wear the tribes clothes but at mating gatherings we would have to to look decent or something like that. Striker lead the group with his mate at his side and his daughter on the other the rest of of us were a cluster, some of us stood up right while others walked on all fours I only stood up right if I needed to like to get herbs or hunt sometimes. I saw Heather grab two flowers as we were walking one was a purple poppy and the other was a pink tulip, "You pick which one you want" she said for once she sounded cheerful I smiled "I'll take the tulip" I said as I took it from her paw then put it in my hair, I knew poppies were Heather's favorite so I let her have it.

When we got to the place of the gathering it looked different the last time I was here maybe it was because it was held in the summer and not spring I shook it off. I let Heather have her own space so I was on my own I went over to the bar A light brown and gray male walked over to me "What will you be having" his tone was full of annoyance " I'll have a whiskey and scotch shot please" He nodded then went over to the bottles and cups. I looked around the place it was a little torn up but it was made from runis so I couldn't say much the guy brought the two cups of alcohol I was ready to give him some herbs or something to buy _(BECAUSE THEY DON'T USE MONEY)_ but he cut me off "No need already paid for" I shot him a look of confusion he then ponited to a dark brown male who winked at me.

"Alright" I said I drank the whiskey then tunred the cup down on the table I then grabbed the scotch then made my way over to the dark male "Hey thanks for paying for my drink" He turned his head to face me "No prob what's your name gorgeous" he took another sip of his flask of rum "Aster healer of the pack of stormy clouds you?" He chuckled "Zack delta of the timber hills pack" I sat next to him and when I did he pulled me close I was nose to nose with him "Zack we only just met" I protested "I know but I think I found my mate tonight" I felt his breath on my ear _maybe it was meant to be maybe I really found_

 _MY MATE_

* * *

Hey everyone Doritopaw101 here sorry I haven't uploaded sooner I have been busy but I hope you like this chapter of A Werewolf's Tale after this it will Heather's pov for a while

the mature content will either be in the next chapter or the one after that and sorry that this one is short I have been having some writer's block lately but there will be new stories up soon

Bye my little doritos


	4. Notice

Hello guys look it's taking longer then expected to come up with a new chapter of a Werewolf's tale I'm not canceling it but I'm in a writer's block at the moment please be kind and give me some time please

Thank you

Doritopaw101


End file.
